


Blissfully Unaware

by tipsyGumshoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, chapter 2 spoilers, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGumshoe/pseuds/tipsyGumshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is HINATA HAJIME and you just want what you can’t have: your friend, KOMAEDA NAGITO, back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on tumblr: sorewachigauyo.co.vu/post/60412288633/can-you-imagine-hanamura-having-successfully
> 
> Writing blog: intoxicatedoxygen.tumblr.com

Your name is HINATA HAJIME and you remember the event clearly of the demise of your best friend on the island.

 

“I smell…  _blood._ ” head was tilted upwards towards the ceiling to sniff about, despite the overwhelming wave of delicious food Hanamura had prepared for everyone. It was that precise moment when you realized something was incredibly wrong, but what else were you to suspect when the lights had just flickered off to envelope everyone in darkness. 

It wasn’t just you, either. Togami hurriedly scoured the area for the signs of blood, “The meat. Its just the steak you’re smelling.” he informed Owari with an edge of certainty in his voice. “No, I know what I smell.” Owari growled, long, slender finger pointed to the dining table, “Over there.” Despite her words, everyone nervously looked at eachother, no one willing to look underneath the table cloth. Koizumi prodded at your back, gesturing to you silently to check underneath the table cloth. You were prepared for it, too, but… when you looked around you couldn’t help but notice who was missing: Souda, Hanamura, Peko, and Komaeda.

Souda had left to trip over his own two feet in the dark to try to turn on the lights again, Peko was guarding, and Hanamura was in the kitchen, that much was obvious but… where was Komaeda? An overwhelming feeling of worry swelled up inside of you as you moved closer ever so slightly, careful as you picked up the ivory cloth and peering inside.

“No…”

The simple word was the only thing to escape your parted lips, quickly becoming a babbling mess at the body laying in front of you, knife dropped on the ground beside him. “How…” Hinata fell back, the only thing supporting him being your hands that were already quaking in fear and doubt, a bazillion thoughts rushing and pushing through your mind. “K-Komaeda-kun!” You yelled, processing what had happened.

Shrill and terrifed screams escaped people, turning around to avert their gaze from the dead body of the polite, honest boy. An expression of regret passed Togami's usually cold and unforgiving eyes, hands holding his head in disbelief. “He couldn’t have died… he couldn’t have… I made a promise… I…”

You remembered it all too well, that feeling of despair that sank in the pit of your stomach. It sickened you, of all people who died… your friend on the island, Komaeda, was now nothing but a lifeless body. You were just beginning to regain your ability to stand when the announcement chimed in through the halls:

“Ding dong ding dong!”

No…

No, this couldn’t be…

“A body has been found! After a set period of time for investigation, our first school trial will commence!”

“Komaeda... B-But he was so nice...!” Mikan stammered, rapidly blinking to try to prevent the welling of tears that formed in her eyes. 

Saionji tilted her head to the side, eyes glazing in doubt – but not doubt that your friend was lifeless, doubt about Mikan had just said. “Filthy pigs should just keep their mouths shut. Didn’t you know?”

“Ahhh!! I’m sorry for being a filthy pig!” Mikan apologized, hands grabbing onto her own head and looked down, lower lip pouted out as those crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.

It infuriated you too, that everyone brushed off Komaeda’s death to insult the other or Monobear, nonchalantly making these stupid announcement about the dead body. They'd dispose of this body too soon and – at the thought of that – you rushed towards the corpse of Komaeda and kneeled down beside him. You couldn’t hold him, you couldn’t hold the lifeless corpse of the boy who was honest and caring, for the investigation.

While everyone had began to whisper amongst themselves about what happened, Souda and Hanamura raced into the room, inquiring on what happened.

You sat there, breathing hitched and catching in your throat as those tears – those dreaded tears – managed to fall down your face and drip onto the ground. “I…” your shaky voice came, catching the attention of the others since you had been sitting there for awhile without speaking.

“I will…  _kill_ whoever did this to Komaeda…”

Those words felt raw and true in your voice because you could. You were ready to kill to get revenge for your friend and make that pool of blood that was underneath Komaeda be the same as the one you were planning to leave underneath the culprit.

 

 

Of course, you never could.

You were close though. Close enough. Komaeda wouldn’t want you too, though, would he?

After investigating, you were uncertain about if you were actually going to come out of here alive. It had been tense, nerve wracking, and you didn’t know how you were ever expected to do this. Togami occassionally glanced at you, giving you a soft, “Tell them about the evidence, Hinata.”

You scrambled to make sense with what little remained, and for the first time in your life, you felt like you were ready to die. Alive, but just barely breathing.

Hands rolled up to clench together as a shaky voice escaped, people arguing and it all passed by in a blur.

Where was Komaeda to help you?

You had no one.

You felt trapped, and forced to move onward.

How could you let this happen?

 

There was a spark of hope though, after what felt like an eternity of discussing when everything began to narrow down to one suspect: Hanamura. This is when that hollowing sadness was replaced by red, hot, and boiling fury. 

He took a step back, shocked and trying to make up excuses, accuse others. “ _ **AVILR GVAILNOE I DIN’T DT IT!**_ ” he yelled, and you all had to pause to try to make sense of what he was trying to communicate to you. ** _  
_**

“He said: Avril Lavigne I didn’t do it!” Monomi chimed in from the rope where she dangled beside Monobear.

“You’ve got that wrong!” you snapped, eyes narrowed at Hanamura. “Why did Monobear find the weapon in your cooking then? It all pieces together perfectly.

“ _ **HE SWA GINGO TO LLKI SU LLA! THE INFEK! HET KNIIE!**_ ”

“He was going to kill us all! The knife! The Kniiiife!” Monomi translated for the rest to hear.

You were infuriated.

“You liar.” you growled, voice raising as you spoke, hands clutching onto the railing in front of you and leaning in, “Komaeda… Komaeda would  ** _never_  **do that. You’re awful!” you screamed now, those tears flowing like a river down your face as you shook the wooden railing violently, “You filthy liar! Liar! You think we’re going to forgive you? You killed him! You killed Komaeda! You killed my  **friend!** ”You snapped, wanting to rip Hanamura apart.

You were going to cut that claim into pieces.

Hanamura must’ve set Komaeda up, to blame him.

You weren’t ever going to believe him.

You had to hold your head in your hands, catching your breath and evening it, “How… despair inducing…” you whispered in the midst of sobs, ready to submit to the overwhelming despair. Thats when you realized, you had a desire for execution. It was almost odd how quickly you picked yourself up, looking at Hanamura, “Hes the culprit. Theres no one else. In the name of Komaeda… I will… I _**will**_ …”

“Get revenge.” you whispered, watching that horrified look on Hanamura’s face.

 

You did it, too.

At the end of the trial, Hanamura had gone off in a riveting work of food and a burst of flames by being tossed into the volcano on the island. The weight was off of your shoulders, but the feeling of missing Komaeda clung tightly to your heart.

He had made you feel special, with those knowing glances. He had made you feel brimming with health… with happiness… the feeling had been cozy and warm. Now, all that was left, was a dull void that could never be truly repaired. He hadn’t deserved that death.

However, Komaeda was the only actual person (dead or alive) that made you continue living on this island of mutual killing. As people were killed off, one by one… You vowed to solve this mystery and get off the island, all in the name of your deceased friend. You didn’t have a clue about the true side of Komaeda’s insane personality, but you were convinced he had been polite and loving.

At times, you would imagine Komaeda was right beside you, with that distant smile plastered on his lips and filling you up with that feeling of warmth he had given you when he was alive.

He couldn't now. Never would he again.

 

 

Your name is HINATA HAJIME, and you were BLISSFULLY UNAWARE about the true, despair inducing side of your friend.

But no matter what, you would’ve still felt that same feeling of pain and self hatred.

 


End file.
